The Simpsons: Number 7F05 Credits (1990)
Created by Matt Greoning Developed by James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Supervising Producers Al Jean & Mike Reiss Producers Jay Wogan & Wallace Wolodarsky Co-Producer George Meyer Produced by Richard Sakai Larina Jean Anderson Written by Ken Levine & David Isaacs Directed by Mark Kirkland Executive Producers James L. Brooks Matt Greoning Sam Simon Starring Dan Castellaneta Julie Kavner Nancy Cartwright Yeardly Smith And Harry Shearer Special Guest Voices Tony Bennett Tom Poston Also Starring Hank Azaria Daryl L. Coley Maggie Roswell Ken Levine Executive Consultant Brad Bird Executive Story Editor Jon Vitti Story Editor John Swartzwelder Jeff Martin Animation Produced by Klasky-Csupo, Inc. Executive Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Gabor Csupo Animation Producer for Klasky-Csupo Sherry Argaman Associate Producer J. Michael Mendel Visual Consultant Stephen Lineweaver Theme by Danny Elfmam Music by Alf Clausen Conducted by Alf Clausen Songs Written by Jeff Martin Henry Mancini Burt Bacharach Hal David John Stanford Smith Francis Scott Key Orchestrations Hummie Mann Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Casting by Bonita Pietila Editors Brian K. Roberts Don Barrozo Post Production Supervisor Joseph A. Boucher Animation Production Manager Ken Tsumura Assistant to Associate Producer Michael McCusker George Niciforos Production Coordinator Sarah Werner Dialogue Sound Editors Mark McJimensy Brian K. Roberts Music Editors Chris Ledesma Bob Beecher Sound Effects Editor Travis Powers Re-Recording Mixers Gary Montgomery Jim Fitzpatrick Production Mixer Brad Brock Script Supervisor Doris Grau ADR Coordinator Derek Sample Post Production Audio Facility TODD-AO/Glen Glenn Studios Post Production Facility Laser Edit, Inc. Assistant to James L. Brooks Patty MacDonald Assistant to Sam Simon Daria Paris Assistant to Matt Groening Julie Steddom Smoth Assistant to Richard Sakai Lana Repp Lewis Assistant to A. Jean and M. Reiss Lona Williams Assistants to the Producers Robert Cohen Ian Deitchman Peter Kwong T.J. Muncan Leslie Richter Todd Stein Lisa SteaRt Paul Zerner Overseas Animation Directors Mike Girard S.J. Kim Animation Production Managers Maria Elena Rodriguez Pamela Kleibrink Thompson Korean Production Company Akom Production Company Supervising Director David Silverman Assistant Directors David Blum Jim Reardon Storyboard Mark Kirkland Peter Avanzino Tuck Tucker Character Design Supervisor Dale Hendrickson Character Design Scott Alberts Matt Greoning John Rice Sam Simon Background Design Phil Ortiz Lance Wilder Character Layout Artists Mike Anderson Susie Dietter Adriana Galvez Chris Huicouchea Kelly James Eduardo Olivares Dominic Polcino Joe Russo Emily Schwappach Kevin M. Smith Tuck Tucker Bob Taylor Paul Wee J.C. Wegman Background Layout Artists John Bernan Mark Ervin Tricia Garcia Dave S. Knoll Nancy Kruse Pete Michels Matthew Nastuk Sheet Direction Rick Bugental Jeff McGrath Lip Sync Kent Holaday Main Title Design David Silverman Main Title Technical Director RIck Bugental Main Title Animation Mark Ervin Steve Fellner Frederick J. Gardner III Jeffrey A. Myers Eduardo Olivares Kevin Petrilak Sondra S. Roy Gregg Vanzo Kevin Wurzer Color Design Supervisor Carol Wyatt Color Design Paul Felted Daniel Harris Samantha Harrison Barbara Hiestand Gyorgyi Peluce Catherine Simmonds Teale Wang Painter Cookie Tricarico Animation Checking Supervisor Jackie Banks Animation Checker Susan Zsuzsa Lamy Animation Camera Jim Keefer Laszlo Lakits Karen Shaffer Wesley Smith Background Cleanup Supervisor Jerry Richardson Jefferson R. Weekley Background Cleanup Sue Bielenburg Andrew Brandou Michael Camarillo Chris Louden Mike Moon Jordan Reichek Rick Salonga Debbie A. Silver Kim Taylor Doug Yurchey Lynna Johnson Production Coordinators Todd Jacobsen Eleanor Mills Production Assistants Bev Chapman Matt Hamilton Miles Lewis Horst Denise Mitchell Negative Cutter D & A Neg Cutter Video Transfer Richard Cassel, Unitel Video Publicist Linda Brown The persons in this film are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons or events is unintentional. THE SIMPSONS EPISODE #7F05 COPYRIGHT ©1990 TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The Simpsons and the Simpsons characters. TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. I.A.T.S.E. N.A.B. Executive in Charge of Production for Gracie Films Micheal Stanislavsky Creative Supervisor Sam Simon Executive Creative Consultant James L. Brooks Gracie Films IN ASSOCIATION WITH 20th Television A News Corporation Company Category:End Credits Category:20th Television Category:Fox Network Category:Gracie Films Category:FX Network